Laminated (coextrusion coated) sheets for sleeve labels for containers are disclosed in the prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,000 and 4,069,934 of James Karabedian, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,968 of Amberg et al, all of the above being assigned to Owens-Illinois, Inc. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,861 of Tsubone et al also discloses a laminated (coextruded two-layer) sheet and a heat shrinkable sleeve label for wrapping containers. The laminated sheet sleeve label comprises a solid film comprising polystyrene containing more than 50% by weight of styrene residues and foamed film comprising polystyrene containing more than 50% by weight of styrene and optionally not more than 30% by weight of rubber.
The prior art coextruded multilayer sleeve labels having polystyrene-type layer do not have as much toughness as desired.